dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Malroth
Malroth (Japanese: Sidoh, used in the GBC translations) is an antagonist in Dragon Quest II and a recurring enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Also known as 'The Destroyer', he is a god of destruction that hungers for the eradication of all things. Characteristics Malroth is a large demon covered mostly in blue scales (green in the original NES Dragon Quest II ''and in Dragon Quest IX'') and wearing only a necklace with a skull on it. He has six limbs, four of which appear to be arms, a massive pair of wings and a serpent for a tail. His mouth is always shown as being a wide-opened grin, fangs clearly visible. Being a god of destruction, Malroth is clearly powerful and capable of both altering his stats and those of his opponents, at least in the installment he originates from. He is also capable of breathing fire and can launch crippling physical attacks. In all of his appearances Malroth has almost never spoken, preferring annihilation over conversation. Appearances ''Dragon Quest II At the start of the game, Malroth is only referenced to and rarely by his name. All that is first hinted to is his penchant for destruction and the fact that Hargon threatens all of Alefgard by trying to summon him. The player's party does not come face-to-face with the mighty demon until after Hargon is slain. When the party tries to move away from Hargon's throne their path will be blocked by flames and the floor will begin to break apart, heralding Malroth's return. Though successful in defeating Hargon, the sorcerer summoned the god of destruction in death, leaving the heroes to contend with him in the final battle of the game. Dragon Quest Monsters Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is one of the many boss characters players can breed to obtain. He also appears as the boss of the Gate of Demolition, though only on the second time through: players must first defeat Hargon and then go through the gate again to confront Malroth, whose presence is noted by Watabou when Hargon is defeated. It is interesting to note that this is the only time Malroth speaks in person, talking with pauses between words and occasionally syllables. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is present. Additionally, like several other boss characters, he was given an additional form called '''Genosidoh', a far more fearsome looking form than that of his original. ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker ''A god of destruction who plans to usher death unto all living beings. Malroth is present as a rank S member of the Demon family and is integral to synthesizing some of the most powerful monsters in the game, being needed to synthesize Zoma and Nimzo. Malroth himself can be synthesized by using a Living Statue and a Demon-at-arms, though other combinations exist. ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 ''Recipe: Hargon x Living Statue ''Dragon Quest IX :"Brings about destruction by breathing both fire and ice, and disruption with Disruptive Wave. Hard to harm with darkness. This deity of the damned enjoys nothing more than the sacrificed souls of his most sincere followers. Mmmmm!" - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Malroth appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #151 (or received at special events). Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Gallery Image:Malroth.gif|''Dragon Quest II'' Image:Sidoh.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters'' Image:Sidoh.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters 2'' Image:Genosidoh.png|Genosidoh, Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Image:Demon-malroth.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Malroth.jpg|link=Dragon Quest IX ja:破壊神シドー Category:Dragon Quest II characters Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Villains